Her Diary
by x.olivine.x
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is gay. Please pass.


Tuesday, 09:03PM

Dear diary,

At last! It's me and my diary again! Gosh, our training with Kakashi-sensei has become more and more difficult. Naruto even slept on our way home because of exhaustion (and he's drooling over our sensei's back! Ugh!). I myself think I've used all my chakra today. If only I could ask Sasuke-kun to carry me on his back too! But Mr. Don't-pester-me-or-you'll-get-it was walking too fast, you'd think he's all by myself (sigh!). Though I have to admit, he's getting stronger and stronger everyday. I love watching him excel on our training. Sometimes, I would just gape at him performing his techniques (and Kakashi-sensei would poke me at the back. I told him I was observing Sasuke-kun's skills but I don't think he was convinced). He has become such a great ninja. Oh, I just love him! If only he'd take notice of my feelings… Wait, didn't they say that the great way to get a man's heart is through his stomach? What if I'll cook for him? Maybe he'll like it. Maybe he'll beg for me to always prepare meals for him! He might even ask me out! Okay, I have to sleep early so that I can cook him breakfast tomorrow morning. Great idea, isn't it? I just hope this will work. Gudnyt! Luv yah!

Sakura

Wednesday, 09:51 PM

Dear diary,

Damn Naruto! Damn Chouji! I hate them! I'll forever loathe those two! You wanna know what happened? I'll tell you what happened. I woke up 6 o'clock in the morning to cook for my beloved Sasuke-kun. I made some noodles and sushi for him. I had a shower, got dressed and made sure I was pleasant-looking, on Sasuke-kun's eyes at least. I reached the academy building (Kakashi-sensei told us to meet him there for a genin assembly) and I met Naruto and Chouji on my way to the second floor. I was even surprised Naruto got there before me. I asked them if Sasuke-kun has already arrived and they said yes. I thought I had to scan myself again and so I told them I was just going to the restroom. And with that, I handed (gave, in their opinion. Gits.) my box of food to them. They were suppose to just look after it. When I came back, my box was EMPTY! I even caught Naruto munching on the special sushis I made. And those two had the nerve to say thank you! Bastard, I threw them (with their distorted faces) out of the building. My plan was all screwed up, thanks to those greedy-guts pigs. I had to think of another way to get his attention. I have a new plan. I've read Kakashi-sensei's book and it says there that making a man jealous is very effective. It might lead to revelations! Now, if I can make Sasuke-kun jealous, he might realize that he wants me to be a part of his life and confess his undying love for me!all I have to do is look for someone whom I can use for me plot. Oohhh I can't wait! Gotta have my rest to rejuvinate my beauty. O yasumi nasai!

Sakura

Thursday, 09:16 PM

Dear diary,

That insensible git! Who does he think he is, God's gift to women? He has become an insult to my pride! I've done everything to please him, for him to like me too! And he's still as snobbish as ever! I tried to make him jealous. I held on to Shikamaru("What are you doing?") and pressed myself on him when I saw Sasuke-kun coming. Yu know what he did? NOTHING! He just stood there and said, "Excuse me, you're blocking the door." Ooohhh, I hate him! He should be thankful he's admired at! Maybe he's a homo! A fag! That's why he's not interested to girls like me! I want revenge! I'll broadcast to all people of Konoha that Uchiha Sasuke is a gay! That'll teach him a lesson never to infuriate a woman. I'm a loving and sweet person but you won't like me as an enemy, especially if you've bruised my heart and pride. Let's see if you can dodge this one, you unfeeling beast!

Sakura

Friday, 08:39 PM

Dear diary,

Ah, the stars came out early this evening eh? This is the best, and I mean, the best and most wonderful day in my entire life! Anyway diary, I'm sorry for my rudeness last night. I was a bit mad. But now, I'm fine. I'm soooo okay! It's like I'm fulfilled or something. Okay, don't get mad. I'll tell you what happened. As I told you last night, I'll spread news about Sasuke-kun being a homosexual. And I really did. I relayed the issue to every person I've come across to. And because he's so popular, the whole Konoha knew about the news before afternoon. Now, as I was eating at the cafeteria with the rest of the genins, he went towards me, anger etched on his handsome face. He asked me if I was the one spreading the news about his sexuality. Well, I just smirked and said yes. He demanded me to take it back. Of course, that'd be impossible since the whole town knows already about it and there's no way I can take it back. I advised him though that it's up to him to prove to them that he's "straight" as he claims. He clenched his fist and spoke in a firm voice that he's not gay and that he can prove it. And without any warning, he grabbed me by the shoulders, pulled me into him and kissed me! Get that? SASUKE-KUN KISSED ME! Loud gasps were heard in the entire room. Of course, I was too shock at first. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. But then, my love for him prevailed. I melted in his arms and kissed him back with all the passion in me. Suddenly he got tensed (more like he got back to his senses) and pushed me roughly off him. He stared at me as if asking what did just happen. Oh well, I loved the kiss so I smiled wickedly and told him that now I believe him. He shouted what the bloody hell was I talking about. I answered him politely that now I believe him that he's straight. His eyes got big as realization came (that he actually kissed me for the whole Konoha to see). That finally, the prince of snobs had unintentionally and unknowingly gave in to me. And with that, he stormed out of the hall, glowing red with embarrassment. You can imagine the surprised look on the faces of the people there. Ino was even staring daggers at me. I just shrugged and went on with my eating. HAHAHA! I really got him! I'm the first girl ever to kiss the most popular guy in town! I'm so happy I feel like I can die any moment. Well, not now since this'll be just the start of a new chapter in my life. And I want Sasuke-kun to be a part of it. Goodnight!

P.S.

Poor Sasuke-kun! Every girl he meets calls

him a gay now. I say they're hoping

to be kissed too. Sorry girls, but once

is enough. You can try other techniques

though. Nyahahaha…

Sakura

AN: thanks again for reading my 2nd fanfic. And to all those who posted their reviews on my first fanfic "After Tonight", thank you. Your reviews really means so much to me.


End file.
